Equestria Girls: La Era de la Oscuridad
by jovannyvc
Summary: Despues de que Sheperd traicionara a las task force las mane 6 y nuestros protagonistas se enfrentaran a un general del ejercito mas poderoso del mundo y a rusia uno de los paises que fueron afectados por la guerra.
1. Capítulo 0:Prologo

Introducción:

Han pasado 2 años desde la muerte Imrran Zakaev. Creímos que con su muerte la guerra acabaría, pero nos equivocamos, todo fue peor. En 2016 el cadáver de un soldado norteamericano en suelo ruso desato una nueva etapa en la guerra.

La invasión rusa hace que los ejércitos de estados unidos e Inglaterra obliguen a jóvenes a enlistarse para combatir a los rusos. La muerte de los comandos Ghost y Roach, y la traición del general Sheperd hacen que nuevos miembros sean integrados al grupo de ataque de la Task Force, un grupo de cinco jóvenes Darkmind, Bichop, Twoface, Valeria, Maria. Que son enviados lejos de su hogar y sus familias para combatir la invasión rusa. A la vez, en estados unidos, seis chicas son enlistadas y enviadas a las fuerzas personales del nuevo enemigo, el general Sheperd. Convencidas de que él es el héroe y la Task Force los traidores, están dispuestas a darlo todo para evitar que tanto rusos como la Task Force se adueñen del país.


	2. Capitulo 1:El Inicio

Equestria: La era de la oscuridad. Capítulo 1.

Mi nombre es Darkmind, tengo 18 años, y hace una semana yo y mi hermano Bishop acabamos de salir de la prueba de selección para unirnos a la Task Force, un grupo de elite de fuerzas mixtas, desde que la invasión rusa han obligado a cientos de jóvenes como nosotros a enlistarse, muchos están nerviosos e incluso aterrados, pero la verdad, es que a mí me daba igual enlistarme, después de todo no tengo mucho que perder si me matan, desde la muerte de mis padres que he sentido que la vida no vale mucho la pena, no he podido superar el que ellos ya no estén. Mi hermano por otro lado… Él se recuperó bastante rápido, siempre ha sido alguien positivo, no importa lo duro que sea el golpe, el ve la forma de levantarse y continuar.

Como les decía, hace una semana que fuimos admitidos en la Task Force, éramos de los pocos que sobresalían de los demás lo suficiente como para calificar, los demás que calificaron fueron algunos amigos míos y de mi hermano.

Primero está Twoface. Un chico alto y de ojos azules, él y yo nos conocimos un año antes del incidente de mis padres, él es algo bipolar, bueno bastante bipolar, pero es agradable, y seria capas de ayudarme a mí y Bishop si lo necesitamos, el de esos que son cerrados, pero si los necesitas siempre están allí para apoyarte, y la verdad valoro eso. Él me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones y no sé cómo agradecérselo.

Luego está Valeria, yo y Bishop la conocimos un día que salíamos de clases, era invierno, ella se había integrado a nuestra clase ese mismo día. Era fría, seria, poco expresiva, como yo. Siempre la veíamos sola y apartada de todos, hasta que mi hermano decidió acercarse y preguntar que le pasaba. Resulta que ella también había perdido a sus padres mientras peleaban en la guerra, desde aquel día que ha tratado de hacerla sentirse mejor, y lo ha estado consiguiendo, ahora es una chica más alegre y divertida. Los cuatro siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, nada nos ha podido separar.

La última es una chica llamada Maria, baja, de cabello blanco y ojos café. No sabemos mucho de ella, solo que tiene 17 años y se enlisto de forma voluntaria. ¿Cómo alguien de 17 años califica para una fuerza de elite?, bueno nosotros también calificamos y tenemos 18 cada uno. Estaba con nosotros en la prueba de selección y también salió seleccionada junto con nosotros.

De un grupo de 20 hombres, nosotros 5 fuimos los únicos seleccionados, no es que seamos atletas de primera, pero los instructores decían que sobresalíamos del resto.

Ahora estábamos los 5 cinco juntos, esperando, sin siquiera saber que estábamos esperando. De repente una puerta se abrió, de ahí salió un soldado con los logos de la Task Force:

-¿Ustedes son los 5 novatos de la prueba de selección?, pasen por aquí-


	3. Capitulo 2:Prueba de Valor

Capítulo 2:

Los 5 entramos a un campo de tiro, el hombre se presentó a sí mismo como el capitán MacTavish, de las Task Force 141, una división de elite del ejército británico.

-Para empezar, bienvenidos al campo de entrenamiento de la Task Force, como sabrán, los trajimos aquí por su destacado rendimiento en las pruebas de selección, dado que nuestra unidad sufrió grandes pérdidas últimamente ustedes serán puestos a prueba para ser integrados a nuestra unidad- Dijo MacTavish.

Como un grupo de adolescentes podría hacer el trabajo de un grupo de elite, si un grupo de comandos perdió a muchos de sus más experimentados hombres de seguro no duraríamos más de una semana antes de estar muertos.

A cada uno se nos entregó un arma y se nos hiso avanzar hasta un cubículo de tiro, era algo pesada, los brazos se me cansaban después de unos minutos.

-En sus manos tienen una carabina G36C, el arma predilecta de nuestra unidad, es algo lenta para disparar, pero lo compensa con una gran estabilidad y una muy buena precisión, ahora comencemos- Agrego el capitán. Se programaron los cubículos y las dianas comenzaron a aparecer, al principio pensé que sería fácil, solo había que disparar a los objetivos a medida que aparecían, pero luego me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. El peso del arma me impedía mantenerla elevada mucho tiempo y cada vez que disparaba el retroceso me despedazaba el hombro. Pero yo no era el único con problemas, mi hermano y Twoface tenían problemas al apuntar, cada vez que disparaban las balas se dirigían a cualquier lado, Valeria no podía con el peso y el retroceso del arma, cada vez que disparaba el retroceso la hacía dar un paso hacia atrás, y Maria estaba igual, ella no era muy fuerte que digamos, la fuerza del disparo la inclinaba hacia atrás igual que a Valeria, y si usaba la mira el retroceso la golpeaba en la frente. Estuvimos así hasta que las balas se agotaron.

El capitán MacTavish mantenía una expresión seria en todo momento, simplemente observo el campo de tiro, luego nos observó a nosotros, y dijo: -No les voy a mentir, he visto gente mala, gente pésima, y luego están ustedes, pero sinceramente no puedo culparlos, solo llevan una semana aquí y es la primera vez que sostienen un arma. Si hubiese sido Price quien los observaba no habrían tenido tanta suerte. Mañana lo volveremos a intentar, por ahora quedan libres-

Los días pasaban, cada vez pasábamos más tiempo en los cubículos de tiro. Los primeros días fueron terribles, estábamos adoloridos y exhaustos, cosa que solo nos lo dificultaba más todavía.

En las mañanas hacíamos entrenamiento físico, al medio día instrucciones sobre armamento, repaso de tácticas de combate y roles de escuadrón, y en la tarde, a los cubículos de tiro, hasta que anochecía.

Los primeros días fueron terribles, éramos pésimos con las armas, ni que decir de la práctica de granadas, casi me vuelo en pedazos yo mismo.

Pronto el entrenamiento comenzó a rendir frutos, nuestra capacidad física se incrementó bastante, éramos más agiles, más rápidos y fuertes. Nuestra habilidad con las armas era mucho mejor en comparación con los primeros días, yo lograba controlar armas de alta cadencia casi a la perfección, mi hermano se había vuelto hábil con armas pesadas, Twoface aprendió a usar armas anti tanques y a reparar toda clase de vehículos, Valeria demostró tener una precisión excelente con armas de largo alcance, y Maria había tomado cursos de primeros auxilios y manipulación de explosivos. En solo unos meses nos habíamos convertido en verdaderos soldados de elite.

Un día, cuando nos dirigíamos nuevamente a los cubículos de tiro, el capitán MacTavish nos estaba esperando a fuera del campo de tiro.

-Bien escuches, todos ustedes han presentado mejoras en su desempeño, es por eso que ahora vamos a dar el siguiente paso en su entrenamiento- Dijo el capitán mientras nos dirigíamos a otra zona del complejo. Esta vez entramos a un gran hangar en la parte trasera de la base.

-Hay van a realizar algo que llamamos "la prueba de combate cercano", el objetivo es recorrer la zona de obstáculos en menos de 60 segundos, comenzaran trepando la escalera de ahí al fondo, tomaran el MP5 que está en la mesa y cuando lo diga bajaran por la cuerda frente ustedes y corran hacia la posición 1, luego asaltaran las escaleras en la posición 2, después seguirán a las posicione siguiendo mis instrucciones en cada posición. El record de tiempo de esta prueba es de 19 segundos.- Dijo MacTavish mientras observábamos un enorme campo de practica que había dentro del hangar. –El primero de ustedes será Darkmind, sube la escalera y comienza cuando estés listo- Era hora de demostrar que éramos capases de todo. Subí la escalera, tomé el arma y me prepare, estaba listo para darlo todo. Uno a uno fuimos recorriendo el circuito, primero yo, luego mi hermano, después Twoface, Maria, y finalmente Valeria. El capitán nos observaba desde abajo en la zona de observación.

Una vez acabamos el capitán nos reunió a todos. –Bien, todos lo hicieron bastante bien para ser su primera vez, han demostrado que merecen estar en la Task Force por ahora. Escuchen, mañana por la noche llevaran a cabo su primera misión, si demuestran que son capaces de hacerlo serán oficialmente parte de la Task Force. Quiero que mañana por la tarde se reúnan en la sala de conferencias, ahí se les darán todos los datos de su misión, pueden retirarse-

Mañana tendríamos nuestra primera misión, estaba algo nervioso, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que acabáramos muertos, pero lo mejor era no pensar en eso, si usábamos lo aprendido en este tiempo lo lograríamos, sabíamos sobre tácticas, sabíamos sobre armas, y por sobre todo, estábamos unidos, lo lograremos, nada nos detendrá.


End file.
